Ayleid
, an Ayleid.]] The Ayleids, also known as the Wild Elves, Heartland High Elves, or simply Heartland Elves,Last King of the Ayleids - Herminia CinnaTreatise on Ayleidic Cities, Chapter Ten: Varsa Baalim and the Nefarivigum Test of Dagon were a race of Mer who ruled over Cyrodiil during the First Era. History Merethic Era The Ayleids were one of the descendants of the Aldmer. The Aldmer were an ancient race of Mer who were the descendants of the Ehlnofey. During the middle of the Merethic Era, the Aldmer allegedly left their homeland, known as Aldmeris, and relocated to the Summerset Isles, which is southwest of Tamriel.Before the Ages of Man - Aicantar of Shimerene A short time after the Aldmer settled in the Summerset Isles, many explorers, which notably included Topal the Pilot, began venturing out towards the coastline of Tamriel to map out the area and explore the lands.Father of the Niben Later, but still during the middle of the Merethic Era, some Aldmer groups departed from the Summerset Isles and relocated towards Tamriel. The ones who traveled to pre-modern-day Valenwood became the Bosmer; the ones who went to pre-modern-day Morrowind became the Chimer; the ones who stayed in the Summerset Isles eventually became the Altmer; and the ones who traveled towards pre-modern-day Cyrodiil became the Ayleids, where they established the first empire on the continent. During this time, the Ayleid civilization flourished and expanded.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles - Imperial Geographic Society In the Heartlands of Cyrodiil, the Ayleids constructed the White-Gold Tower.Aurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree - Beredalmo the SimplifierNu-Mantia Intercept, Letter 8 The White Gold Tower appeared to be used as a central council chamber that held significance over other capital cities of the Ayleid empire, as its defeat marked the end of the Ayleid civilization. The Ayleids prominently controlled a large swath of land in what is modern-day Cyrodiil. This included at least the forested areas around the Niben river basin, parts of the Valus and Jerall Mountains, and areas west into Colovia. However, they were not ruled, as is often assumed, by a single, powerful central government. By the start of the First Era, a powerful aristocracy had divided the region up into a number of small kingdoms. Modern scholars are aware of at least three, with their capital cities being Lindai, Nenalata, and Miscarcand.Events of "Secrets of the Ayleids" The Ayleid empire expanded beyond Cyrodiil, where they established a massive, flourishing empire on Tamriel. This expansive empire existed throughout many parts of Tamriel, which included most of Cyrodiil, as well as different parts of Black Marsh, Valenwood, High Rock and Hammerfell. In Valenwood, great cities such as Haven, Woodhearth, Silvenar and Elden Root were established.Ayleid Cities of Valenwood - Esteemed Historian Homfrey, University of Gwilym, 2E 455 In Black Marsh, an Ayleid tribe known as the Barsaebic Ayleids built two great cities, known in the modern era as Gideon and Stormhold.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh - Imperial Geographic Society First Era Alessian Slave Rebellion as it appears in .]] About a century into the First Era, a slave woman was born to the humans living on Ayleid-controlled Niben. This slave, who eventually ended up at the now-sacred Ayleid site of Sancre Tor (Golden Hill), would receive divine inspiration, and direct divine help, to rouse her fellow slaves and revolt against their masters. She became known to her people as Alessia, the Slave Queen.The Song of Pelinal, Book II In 1E 242, the revolution began.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil - Imperial Geographic SocietyFrontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil - University of Gwilym The rebellion coincided with a period of civil war within the Ayleid empire. Alessia and the Nedes were given some help from the Nords and,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim - Imperial Geographic Society due to the Ayleid civil war, help from some of the more radical Ayleid nobles. Many battles took place, including ones at Sancre Tor, Ninendava, Ceyatatar, Narlemae, Celediil, Vahtacen, Sedor, the Bridge of Heldon, and the event of the First Pogrom.The Song of Pelinal, Book IIIThe Song of Pelinal, Book IV The revolution eventually came to an end with the Fall of the White-Gold Tower in 1E 243. During the battle, Pelinal Whitestrake, one of the leading generals of the Nedic army, fought Umaril the Unfeathered. Both were killed in the fight. With Alessia leading the Nedes, and with the help of the Nords and some of the more radical Ayleid nobles, they defeated the Ayleids and overthrew their kingdoms. They conquered the land in the name of the new Cyrodiilic Empire. The war ended in 1E 243.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras - Imperial Geographic Society As the newly formed Alessian Order began to eliminate the remains of the Ayleid empire, one famous battle that occurred was the Battle of Bravil.Bravil: Daughter of the Niben Late Ayleid Period The Late Ayleid Period was one of the last sections of history for the Ayleids. The Late Ayleid Period lasted from 1E 243 to 1E 498. Even with the Fall of the White-Gold Tower, the Ayleids showed little sign of being defeated. In 1E 361, the Alessian Order decreed and issued the Alessian Doctrines. The Alessian Doctrines enforced harsh policies upon the Ayleid people. Alessian armies slowly began to eliminate the Ayleid communities one by one. The balance of power between the two factions was upside down, with the Alessians owning complete dominance over the Ayleids. Most Ayleids decided to just pack up and leave Cyrodiil, as their lives were hard in Cyrodiil. The Alessian Order was eradicating the Ayleids in Cyrodiil and forcibly taking down their empire. In addition to defeating the Ayleids themselves, the Alessian Empire destroyed many artifacts, relics and books that were of Ayleid origin.Cleansing of the Fane There were some Ayleids who stayed in Cyrodiil who served as teachers and mentors for the human rulers.Rislav the Righteous - Sinjin Ayleid Diaspora The Ayleid Diaspora began when the Ayleids started to leave Cyrodiil. The Ayleids in Cyrodiil were abandoning their homes to find better lives elsewhere in Tamriel. The ones who traveled north were all killed by the Nords, led by Vrage the Butcher. The ones who went to Black Marsh to join the Barsaebic Tribe were denied admittance into Black Marsh, though most of those who went on the journey to Black Marsh died during the expeditions in Elsweyr. Some journeyed to the Iliac Bay in High Rock, where they joined the Direnni of Balfiera. The Ayleids who went to Valenwood happened to be the most successful of all of the departing Ayleids. The clans of Anutwyll, Vilverin, Talwinque, Bawn and Varondo all traveled to Valenwood to forge a new life for themselves. The native Bosmer of Valenwood welcomed the Ayleids with open arms, as long as the Ayleids adopted aspects of the Green Pact and refrain from harming the forests, which they did.Ayleid Survivals in Valenwood - Cuinur of Cloudrest, 4th Tier Scholar of Tamrielic Minutiae There were varying theories on how the Valenwood Ayleids disappeared from Valenwood. One theory, the Theorem of Disheritage, notably supported by Gelgarad the Velaspid, attempted to explain that the Valenwood Ayleids disappeared because they became unable to breed with each other and could only produce offspring by mating with the local Bosmer. A competing theory was proposed by Doctor Thetis of the Shimmerene Academy. Her theory attempts to explain that the Valenwood Ayleids disappeared because the Ayleids declined on the over-consumption of a beverage made by the Bosmer. The theory also stated that, as the Ayleids were quite vulnerable in their sadness and loss, fell to the Bosmers' cultural drinks and simply gave up. Within about 400 years of their overthrow, the strongly anti-mer Alessian Order had driven out, or exterminated, most remaining Ayleid settlements. Scholars generally believe that the Ayleid immigrated en masse to Valenwood, and possibly Summerset Isles, where they were integrated into those mer races. There are persistent rumors, which cannot be rejected outright, that wild tribes of pure Ayleid still hide within the Cyrodiilic forests. In any case, the Ayleid abandoned their cities, which have fallen into ruin, though the magic and mechanical traps which were installed near the end of their history still function. Second Era .]] Ayleids had lived into the Second Era, with credible sightings stating that they had lived in a reclusive tribal society.The Wild Elves One of the members of the University of Gwylim was a civilized Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, who was one of the finest sages at the University. He wrote a text on his people, called The Wild Elves, though he died in 2E 227. The last known surviving pure Ayleid was King Laloriaran Dynar. He originally lived during the early first era, after Alessia's slave rebellion. Dynar ruled over Nenalata after his father, when it served as a vassal-state of the Alessian Empire. After an ultimatum from the emperor, Dynar was forced to leave Cyrod.A Life of Strife and Struggle When Dynar visited the Hollow City, it was attacked by Molag Bal and he was captured. Dynar remained in Coldharbour for over three millennium before being rescued by the Vestige. He took command of the Fighters Guild, but died in 2E 582 after defending the city. He gave the Vestige his sword as a symbol of trust and friendship in his dying moments.Events of Third and Fourth Eras In 3E 397, the Soul of Conflict met with an Ayleid ghost known as Captain Nym after having collected all seven Star Teeth. In life, Captain Nym commandeered an airship which had originally captured the Teeth, though it crashed into the glacier of Glacier Crawl long ago. After the hero ended Pergan Asuul and Jagar Tharn's plans to control the Umbra' Keth, Nym gifted the hero with the Star Coif, a very valuable lightweight helmet.Events of During the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the Aurora-Ayleid known as Umaril re-emerged. Umaril was later slain by the Hero of Kvatch after the Knights of the Nine were reformed.Events of No living Ayleids have been seen or reported during the Third and Fourth Eras, and as of the Fourth Era, scholars presume that they are extinct. Culture Appearance as it appears in Elder Scrolls Online.]] Much like the Dwemer, what little is known about the appearance of the Ayleid comes primarily from their architecture and early writings. Most Ayleid Ruins include at the very least one statue, presumably of an Ayleid warrior, usually holding a sword aloft. The general appearance looks similar to that of the Altmer, which most scholars consider fairly likely, given the Altmer's concerted effort to maintain a "pure" Aldmeri appearance. A brief description given in volume 5, Second Seed, of 2920 describes them as "darker than Altmer, but lighter than Dunmer," suggesting a complexion similar to that of the Bosmer.2920, vol 05 - Second Seed - Carlovac Townway Ayleids in are identical in appearance to Altmer, with skin tones ranging from white to dark yellow, though with eye colors such as blue, yellow and green. Society Ayleid society was heavily centered in magic/arcane arts, and their people were particularly skilled in the arcane. Even as all Mer were naturally skilled in the arcane arts, Ayleid society focused on the civilization's advancement in magic. Magic was an important part of Ayleid culture and society, and their people were particularly skilled in it.Magic from the Sky-Irlav JarolGlories and Laments - Alexandre Hetrard The Ayleids were able to preserve many of the ancient runes, Dawn Era magic, and lore of the Ehlnofey.Ahzidal's Descent - Halund Greycloak The Ayleids lived in a tribal society, with each "tribe" being different from the next. They were notable for building the Imperial City. At one point, the Ayleids controlled the entirety of the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil, and enslaved the Cyrodiilic and Nordic populations (which at that point were both part of the same prototypical race of men). During this time, the Ayleids made great strides in the arcane arts. The downfall of the Ayleid civilization was a combination of cultural hubris and revolution fomented amongst their slaves. With the blessing of the Aedra, the slave Alessia led the revolt that resulted in the destruction of the Ayleid civilization. The surviving Ayleids frequently showed up as civil servants to the nobility in the Alessian empire, or fled to Valenwood and interbred with the Bosmer. The last known King of the Ayleids was the ruler of the city of Nenalata who controlled eastern Cyrodiil.Last King of the Ayleids During the height of their civilization, the Ayleid empire existed anywhere in Tamriel, except for Skyrim, Morrowind and the Summerset Isles.May 6, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Variety Pack 4 After their downfall during the First Era, many of their cities fell into ruin. Many would-be treasure hunters have died trying to plunder these lost ruins of the Ayleids.Observations of Ayleid Ruins In Stros M'Kai, the Ayleids created a powerful relic powered by souls. : Unearthing the Past (Quest) By the First Era and Second Era, the Ayleids were driven into a state many would regard as "primitive," hence the term Wild Elves, and lived deep within the forests of Cyrodiil, though little is still known of modern Ayleids and their culture. Their tribes apparently possessed wildly disparate cultures, but shared a thread of xenophobia, likely remaining from the Alessian Reformation when Ayleidic culture was nearly destroyed. The last reported sighting of an Ayleid occurred nearly a thousand years before the Third Era. It is unknown whether a few Ayleids still survive in the wilds of Cyrodiil, or whether their ancient race finally expired and passed into memory. Language and Writing System Of the Ayleid language and writing system, much was known about it and many words, letters and ancient texts have been translated as a result of deep research and delving into Ayleid Ruins. The Ayleid language and writing system was very similar to the Aldmeri Language, just like the languages of the other races of Mer.Ayleid Reference TextButcher Journal 2 Origins The Ayleid language was extremely similar to other Mer languages and writing systems, due to the fact that all Mer descend from the Aldmer, and because of this, the Ayleid language shares many terms and words with other Elven languages, such as Dunmeri, such as "Bal," which means stone.The Adabal-a Religion found in Skyrim.]]The Ayleids held a close relationship with the Daedric Princes, and even worshipped them. Events of The Ayleids of Delodiil notably worshiped Meridia, who was commonly referred to as Merid-Nunda. Delodiil's rival city-state was Abargarlas, whose people notably worshiped Molag Bal.The Withering of Delodil The Ayleids of Varsa Baalim notably worshiped Mehrunes Dagon, and the people of Bisnensel worshiped Hermaeus Mora.Bisnensel: Our Ancient Roots It was implied that they used the Daedric magic to increase their strength to the point where they could conquer the Cyrodiilic and Nordic races. This could have been a contributing factor to the Aedra giving their aid to the human races against the Ayleids to help destroy or otherwise cripple Daedric influence in Nirn. The Nefarivigum was an ancient Daedric artifact of Mehrunes Dagon. The Ayleids coveted this artifact, so a city was built around the artifact so they could use it. There were some Ayleids who also worshiped the Aedra. The Ayleids worshiped Magnus, the God of Magic, as well as Auri-El. Statues were built in their cities to honor both Gods. Architecture Ayleid cities were built partly above and partly below the surface of the land. Ayleid architecture appears to be a whitish rock,Gelebourne's Journal similar to Snow Elf architecture. Ayleid architecture was also integrated with magical artifacts as well, including Great Welkynd Stones, which were large variations of Welkynd Stones, which were used to power cities and increase the power of the people's enchantments. Many statues were built by the Ayleids in their cities to honor the Gods they worshiped. This included statues dedicated to the Aedric Gods Magnus and Auri-El. The White-Gold Tower, the central spire of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, was originally the central temple of the Ayleids. After the fall of the Ayleid empire in the First Era, it served as the Imperial Palace for the Tamrielic Empire. The rest of their capital city was either razed or buried beneath the Imperial City. It was unknown why the Nedes left the White Gold Tower alone during the Alessian Slave Rebellion. Magic Magic was an extremely important aspect of the Ayleids and of their society. They developed magics far more advanced and powerful than any other at the time. The Ayleids were notable for developing the arcane art of Alteration.Bravil: Daughter of the Niben - Sathyr Longleat In terms of both science and magic, their people believed in the four elements of Altmer religion, which stated that Nirn was composed of four basic elements: earth, water, air and light. While modern natural philosophy states that Nirn is composed of four basic elements: earth, water, air and fire, which they recognized, they believed the the most important form of light was starlight. The Ayleids regarded fire as a weak and corrupt form of light. Instead, the Ayleids regarded starlight as a fundamentally significant form of light. For Nirn and its people, it was common knowledge that stars were linked to the plane of Aetherius. Aetherius was the source of all magical power and all things magical, so light from the stars was the most powerful and grand of all magical powers. Sometimes, objects called Aetherial fragments come from Aetherius to Mundus, specifically Nirn. There were two known types of Aetherial fragments: Meteoric Iron and Meteoric Glass. Many, if not all, of the magical devices and technology created by Ayleid engineers and architects were made of meteoric iron and meteoric glass. One of the magical devices created by the Ayleids were Ayleid Wells. These Ayleid Wells were scattered across Cyrodiil, and were not associated with any Ayleid cities, settlements or other sites. Made from Meteoric Iron, Ayleid Wells were designed to harvest and collect magical power from starlight. The Wells were located in the meeting point of ancient lines of magical power, though this was merely theorized by modern Ayleid scholars. For mages, and even for anybody without any magical talent, he or she could draw magicka from the Wells to restore their own sources of magicka. When people worked with Ayleid Wells, no ritual, basic academic or arcane knowledge was required to harvest the magicka, and were designed to serve people who were not skilled in the magical/arcane arts. When they do finally drain, the Wells replenish at midnight when the stars are out. Once recharged, they radiate some of the magical power back into the sky. This was most likely a cultural, religious or ritualized magical significance. Another Ayleid device were Welkynd Stones. Welkynd Stones were designed and used as storage devices for magical resources and magicka reserves, and to power the magicka itself; Mages and enchanters could restore their own magicka reserves. The Ayleids had their own laws and knowledge for storing, removing and using Welkynd Stones. Currently, in the modern era, anybody who did not have proper knowledge of using Welkynd Stones would see these stones crumble to dust after use. A variant of the Welkynd Stones, known as Great Welkynd Stones, were exceptionally large Ayleid devices made of enchanted Meteoric Glass. At the heart of each Ayleid city, a Great Welkynd Stone was the source of the city's power, magical resources and magical enchantments. These great, grand stones were directly connected to the lesser stones within a city, which restored and maintained their power as the stones worked together to power the city. Yet another Ayleid device were Varla Stones, which were made of Meteoric Glass and were used to enable trained and even untrained enchanters to add and restore magical energy to any enchanted items and magical artifacts. The Varla Stones were of great value and utility, and though they were quite rare, small and easily concealed, diligent, patient, careful and focused explorers could still come across these rare Ayleid devices in any Ayleid Ruin. Ayleid mages experimented with magic and technology that was capable of absorbing lightning bolts and converting them into magical energy. They possessed a specific way of absorbing magical energy from lightning, which was a spell known as the Fingers of the Mountain. A magical pillar was also required to extract the magical energy from the lightning.Events of "Chorrol Recommendation" Artifacts The Ayleids produced many artifacts, both regular and unique, that were heavily based in magic and the arcane arts. The impact these Ayleid artifacts had in the future on the Ayleid scholar community was significant; many scholars and adventurers, both single and in groups, dared to go deep into ancient Ayleid ruins to discover these lost treasures. Possibly one of the most famous and renowned of all Ayleid artifacts was the Amulet of Kings. The Amulet of Kings, also known as the Chim El-Adabal, was an amulet worn by Cyrodiilic Emperors of the bloodline of Saint Alessia. The symbol of the Imperial Empires of Tamriel, the Red Diamond, stemmed from the amulet and became the royal seal of the Septim Dynasty much later.The Amulet of Kings - Wenengrus Monhona Some theories report that the amulet is a Soul Gem of Ayleid origin.The Imperial Library The Ayleid Crown of Lindai and the Ayleid Crown of Nenalata were two unique and powerful light Ayleid helmets bearing powerful enchantments. The Crown of Lindai could resist magic from 10%-35%, fortify Illusion from 5 to 15 points and fortify alteration 5 to 15 points. The Crown of Nenalata could reflect spells from 8%-25%, fortify alteration 5 to 15 points and fortify conjuration 5 to 15 points. Notable Ayleid *Hadhuul: Hadhuul, colloquially referred to as the Fire King, was the King of Ceyatatar in Cyrodiil. His armies were powerful and were never defeated until the Battle of Ceyatatar, when they suffered their first defeat at the hands of Pelinal Whitestrake and the Imperial slaves who were launching a rebellion against the rule of the Ayleids. Hadhuul was killed by Whitestrake during the battle. *Celethelel: Celethelel, colloquially referred to as the Singer, was the Queen of Narlemae during the First Era. In 1E 242, during the Battle of Narlemae, the Imperial slaves revolted against their Ayleid masters, led by Pelinal Whitestrake and Huna. During the battle, there was a small skirmish between Celethelel against Pelinal and Huna. Celethelel killed Huna with an arrow, which drove Pelinal into a fierce rage, and in turn, Pelinal killed Celethelel. Pelinal Whitestrake continued to lead his fellow slaves in the rebellion against the Ayleids. *Umaril the Unfeathered, a half Ayleid. *Laloriaran Dynar, an Ayleid king and the last known surviving Ayleid. *Tjurhane Fyrre, an Ayleid author. *Captain Nym, an Ayleid ghost who collected Star Teeth in life. *Endarre, an Ayleid hero who led a band of four other members who destroyed the city of Abagarlas and hid the Prismatic Crystal. **Curano **Lanath **Ostarand **Valasha *King Anumaril, the king of Abagarlas who worshipped Molag Bal. **Prince Malyon, the king's son. **Queen Palolel, the king's wife. Gallery ayleid statue.jpg|An Ayleid Statue that signifies the Ayleids' worship of the Aedra Auri-El; Statue of an Eagle lifting up a figure holding a shield, in the Altmer Pantheon, the Eagle represents the Aedra. Ayleid Statue.png|Another type of Ayleid statues, which are some of the rarest Ayleid artifacts in Cyrodiil. Ayleid Carving Panel.png|An Ayleid carving in Malada, or the High Fane. SketchOfTheHighFane1.jpg|A sketch of the High Fane, or Malada, made by Umbacano MaladaView.png|Malada, or the High Fane, an ancient Ayleid city. Captain Nym.png|Captain Nym, an Ayleid Ghost Ayleid Guardian.png|An Ayleid Guardian Ayleid Crown of Nenalata Front.png|The Ayleid Crown of Nenalata Ayleid Crown of Lindai Front.png|The Ayleid Crown of Lindai AyleidBattleAxe.png|An Ayleid Battle Axe Umaril the Unfeathered.jpg|Umaril the Unfeathered Curano.png|Curano, a female Ayleid Trivia *Like the Aldmeri, Snow Elves, Dwemer and Chimer, the Ayleids are one of the "ancient civilizations" of Tamriel. Appearances * * * * ** * * External links *The Imperial Library: The Ayleids Sources Scholarly works *''Frontier, Conquest'' *''2920, vol 05 - Second Seed'' *''Bravil: Daughter of the Niben'' *''Rislav the Righteous'' *''The Wild Elves'' *''Magic from the Sky'' *''Glories and Laments'' *''Cleansing of the Fane'' *''Treatise on Ayleidic Cities'' *''The Last King of the Ayleids'' *''The Song of Pelinal'' *''Arcana Restored'' Journals *Lithnilian's Research Notes *''Gelebourne's Journal'' *''Butcher Journal 2'' Ancient texts written in the Ayleid language *''Ayleid Reference Text'' de:Ayleiden es:Ayleid fr:Ayléid ru:Айлейд nl:Ayleid uk:Айлейд Category:Ayleids Category:Races Category:Mer Category:Extinct Races Category:Articles Needing Citation